gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wildstyle Pirate Radio
Wildstyle Pirate Radio (auch Wildstyle oder Wildstyle!) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Der reale Mr. Magic war in den 80er-Jahren – in denen Vice City spielt – ein populärer Radio-DJ. Der Name ist eine Anspielung auf den Hip-Hop-Film „Wild Style“ aus den frühen 80er-Jahren. Lieder miniatur|DJ „Super Rockin’“ Mister Magic * Trouble Funk – Pump me up : Musik/Text: Avery, Fisher und Reed : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Tutamorica, Inc. * Davy DMX – One for the Treble (Vocal Mix) : Musik/Text: D. Reeves : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Tutamorica, Inc. * Cybotron – Clear : Musik/Text: J. Atkins und R. Davis : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Fantasy Inc. * Hashim – Al-Naafiysh (The Soul) : Musik/Text: G. Calliste Jr. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Cutting Records * Herbie Hancock – Rockit : Musik/Text: B. Laswell, H. Hancock und M. Beinhorn : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Afrika Bambaataa und Soul Sonic Force – Looking for the perfect Beat : Musik/Text: A. Baker und J. Robie : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. * 2 Live Crew – Get It Girl : Musik/Text: L. Campbell : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Lil’ Joe Records, Inc. * Run-D.M.C. – Rock Box : Musik/Text: D. McDaniels, L. Smith und R. Rubin : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Profile/Arista * Mantronix – Bassline : Musik/Text: C. „Mantronik“ Khaleel und MC Tee : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warlock Records, Inc. * Tyrone Brunson – The Smurf : Musik/Text: O. Redding III : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Whodini – Magic’s Wand : Musik/Text: J. Hutchins, J. Rivas, M. Segilman, T. Dolby und T. Robertson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Zomba Recordings Corporation * Zapp & Roger – More Bounce to the Ounce : Musik/Text: R. Troutman : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. * Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five – The Message : Musik/Text: Chase, Fletcher, Glover und Robinson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. * Kurtis Blow – The Breaks : Musik/Text: J.B. Moore, K. Blow, L. Smith, R. Ford und R. Simmons : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Corp * Man Parrish – Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don’t stop) : Musik/Text: M. Parrish, R. A. Rodriguez und Robie : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Unidisc Music Inc. Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Cybotron - "Clear" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Hashim - "Al Naafiysh (The Soul)" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Afrika Bambaataa and Soul Sonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle 2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Run D.M.C. - "Rock Box" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Mantronix - "Bassline" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Whodini - "Magic's Wand" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Zapp & Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Bee Bop (Don't Stop)" (Techno Remix) Volles Radio Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Full radio Fehler Mr. Magic kündigt das Lied „More Bounce to the Ounce“ als Weltpremiere an, allerdings kam es bereits 1980 auf den Markt. Trivia * Drei Lieder wurden in Neuveröffentlichungen aus dem Spiel entfernt (außer in der Steam-Version (Stand 24.09.2018): ** „Looking for the perfect Beat“ von Afrika Bambaataa und der Soulsonic Force ** „Rockit“ von Herbie Hancock ** „The Smurf“ von Tyrone Brunson Siehe auch * Fresh 105 FM en:Wildstyle es:Wildstyle fi:Wildstyle pl:Wildstyle pt:Wildstyle ro:Wildstyle Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia